Take your sweet time
by Nightowl365
Summary: SasukeXSakura sad. "I relized how much i loved her after she was gone" THe song doesn't match! Review Please! Ill read and review yours if you do mine. I fixed it it should b great now! sasuXsaku.


It will be a quick story not too long promise! Well it's a one shot so yea it may start of confusing try to follow. Review if possible. Sasukexsakura. It is too the song take you sweet time by Jesse McCartney. Lemony and clean. Also the song doesn't go. I KNOW Hope you like it!

Take Your Sweet Time…

Her hair was all messed up and soaking wet. Her heart all broken into pieces by a certain some one. She limped home leaving a trail of blood behind her. She held her right arm tight to ease the pain. I waited so long for him. What happened to us? Her soft smile and the beautiful features of her face dimmed by every step she took. Who knew the one she loved would make her wait so long and then repay her my practically killing her.

He may not love me the way I love him. But I will not die or decease until the last breath I take is by his side. She reached her apartment. She limped up to the bathroom. She then filled the bathtub up. She undressed herself and placed her self gently in the tub. It stung a little but the pain was only skin deep. The true pain came from down under everything else. The clear water turned pink and there was blood splattered all over the bathroom. She tried to force a smile but it never came. After she cleaned off all of her wounds. She then started on her hair. She got out and dried herself on her pink towels. She healed them quickly and limped quietly to her dark room. She turned the lights on and on the bed was no other than Sasuke.

_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do_

She saw him but wasn't actually looking. So she went on to brush her hair and just ignored him.

Sakura… what do you want me to say. Actually don't answer that. Sasuke spoke.

Why… why did you… she said quietly but just loud enough so he could hear her.

Why what? You always did look beautiful in red. He moved closer to her and stroke her wet long pink hair.

Sasuke-kun… you promised me when you came home you'd be with me till the end.

Sakura Sakura your kind of dumb. It was a bluff. You know. Please I want to get rid of you. Why would I want to be with you.

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime_

Sasuke-kun you don't mean that. Tears formed in her eyes. Oh my god here we go with this same type of bull. Your absolutely pathetic.

She wiped the tears away and a nasty look came on her face. Shut up! You think I'm pathetic. You are the lowest type of pathetic. You put all you heart in to something that isn't gonna make things better. Killing your brother isn't gonna make your family come back or will make everything better.

Sasuke! If you keep pushing the people that love you away your gonna be lonely. Sakura you must be losing your love for me. What!? She yelled. Well you didn't use the suffix of my name like you always do. Sasuke smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

Your out of your mind if you still think I love you after you brutally beat me. I don't love you I hate you! She screamed trying to get away from her grasp. Awe Sakura you hate me. Well there is no point in keeping you alive no is there.

Sasuke you'll be lonely if you do.

_I'm feeling you pull away  
'cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go_

Sakura… I've always been lonely what is one person gonna make a difference. Sasuke spoke coldly to her.

Because I was a true friend to you. And you still can't see that. Sasuke I may not love you any more but I will always be a friend. Why are you quiet… why do you never let me in.

Why should I? You're nothing but a bother to me.

Ok if I was such a bother and there was no point to my existence to you. Then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance… Sasuke it seems that I'm not the bother to you.

I'm sorry Sakura! What? Thank you. You've open my eyes to see that… That I should… of… KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

Her small structure well to the floor. Her pink towel was now the color of red. She forced a smile to him. How are you still smiling. Well…I…don't have to go through the burden…of you trying to love me any more. So now I have relief. She coughed more blood. Thank you Sasuke_-kun._

He bent down to her and checked her pulse. Sakura Haruno lived for her love and then died because of him.

Naruto found her and almost died when he did. He found a note under her hand.

It said…

_Dear Sakura-chan._

_I am sorry and I thank you. I know I can't go to the same place that you will go but… Since that was our last fair well. I will miss you and now I will wait for you as you did for me. So take your time in getting you self to forgive me. You were right I am lonely. I'm sorry my sweet Sakura-chan._

_Love for ever more Your Sasuke-kun_

Sasuke was found a few weeks later dead. It seems he could not take the time in waiting. He carved in a near by tree. "After she was gone I realized that she was the only person I ever loved and could ever see as a true friend."

_I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?  
_

A/:n Wow I know sort of bad help me. I take hints and tips not insults k review please. Ps I know the song didn't go I just figured that out!


End file.
